Packaging containers for certain consumer products, for example liquid foods such as milk, juice or the like are often manufactured from a flexible material which is folded and sealed for the formation of a packaging container possessing the desired size and configuration. Known types of packaging materials of this nature comprise laminates with layers of, for example, plastic, paper and aluminium foil. It is also known in the art to produce packaging containers for liquid consumer goods entirely of plastic material, and combinations of laminates and plastic materials are also known in the art, for example in a package of the Tetra Top.RTM. type. This packaging type includes a tubular casing of laminated paper/plastic material whose one end, by folding and sealing, forms a substantially planar bottom. The upper end of the packaging container consists of injection moulded plastic material, for example polyethylene, which makes it possible to design an upper portion with an opening arrangement of optional type. The opening arrangement must be easy to open, an object which is attained in that an openable portion is demarcated and defined from the upper wall surface of the packaging container by means of a weakening line of the desired configuration. The opening arrangement must, moreover, be reclosable and consequently displays a closure device which is capable of being pressed down into the pouring so that it substantially seals against the edges of the pouring opening. The closure device is provided with a rear compression portion which displays a projecting flange which, on reclosure of the packaging container, comes into abutment against the upper wall surface of the packaging container. This type of closure device is common and occurs in a plurality of different, per se known packaging types where the closure device displays a projecting edge or flange which, by abutment against the edge surrounding the pouring opening, prevents the closure device from being forced down completely into the pouring opening and possibly falling down into the interior of the packaging container. A disadvantage inherent in this type of closure device is, however, that possible residues of the contents which have been poured out through the pouring opening and, in such instance, have remained along the edge of the pouring opening are pressed aside by the flange of the closure device when this, on reclosure of the packaging container, is brought into contact at a certain speed with the edge located around the pouring opening and with residual contents located on this edge. This results in residual contents being pressed out over the upper wall surface of the package and, on rapid closing of the closure device, may even make the contents splash outside the circumference of the packaging container which, in unfortunate cases, may dirty the clothes of the consumer or other nearby objects. This problem is particularly accentuated in the type of closure device which is reclosed with a snap action, i.e. closure devices which, for example, have a sealing lip which must pass over a portion of the pouring opening for the closure device to come into a completely reclosed position. When the sealing lip passes the edge of the pouring opening or the narrowest region, a certain compression force is required which, when the sealing lip has passed, results in the flange of the closure device coming into contact at relatively high speed with the wall surface of the packaging container extending around the pouring opening so that droplets of contents located thereon are forcibly flung out from the packaging container. While the problem in the present patent application is principally described in connection with the above-mentioned packaging container type, it occurs, of course, in all types of reclosable packages when similar opening/closure devices are employed. There is, therefore, a general need in the art to realise an opening arrangement which obviates, or in any event greatly reduces the above-outlined problems and makes it possible to reclose a partly emptied packaging container without any possible residual contents causing splashing from the opening region of the packaging container.